


Impossibilties

by SaraJaye



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wanted was to protect the girl from anything else that could ever hurt her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossibilties

Even knowing it was impossible, all Oscar wanted to do was protect Rosalie. To take her and shield her from the harsh world she came from and the new world she tried so hard to fit into.

No one person should have to suffer as much as Rosalie did, Oscar thought bitterly as she held the girl through long, sleepless nights. She'd been through so much and yet still remained true and innocent as one could be.

Her desire for revenge secretly frightened Oscar; though she obliged the girl's needs to learn swordplay and self-defense, she hated the idea that someone like her could possibly have it within themselves to kill. That she had a _reason_ to have it in her in the first place.

 _You of all people shouldn't have to feel such pain!_ she thought as she held the girl closer, brushing the slightest of kisses against the top of her head.

She could hold Rosalie at night, teach her self-defense, give her a warm loving home among her family.

But it never seemed like enough.

Even knowing it was impossible, all she wanted was to protect Rosalie from everything.


End file.
